


Man Out Of Time

by PadawanMine



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMine/pseuds/PadawanMine
Summary: Steve Rogers contemplates his place in a modern world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble written on my lunch break. I'm sure the premise has been written a few thousand times before but hopefully this is still worth a read.   
> PadawanMine x

This is a throw-away society. If it doesn't work we bin it. If it's out of date we throw it away. If there's a newer model it ends up in landfill.

This is the same society that thinks a relic from the 40's will be its hero.

I'm from the era of 'mend and make do', of war and desparate times, when boys were doing the job of men. I don't understand this modern age. I don't know if I want to understand. Everyone I once knew is dead or dying, betrayed by their bodies and minds. Howard is gone, Peggy is dying, Bucky is no more. What good can I do in a world I don't understand? There are devices smaller than my hand that can compute anything. There's a million libraries worth of data held in a system that I can't see or even comprehend. There are weapons of destruction we hadn't even dreampt of during the war. Vehicles like something out of a science fiction novel...

Then there's me, a man out of time, a man out of place with no way to go home.


End file.
